Laura Marano and Vanessa Marano sex
by Halli Hall
Summary: Laura takes a trip to her sister's what happens when Vanessa sees Laura Naked leave your reviews below
Today Laura Marano went to visit her sister Vanessa Marano. Laura got off her plane and took a cab to her sister house. She opened the door to her sister's house and went in she saw that Vanessa wasn't home. Laura went outside to her car to grab her water when she wet her panties. All of Laura's was in the living room. Laura striped naked and Looked through her bag she forgot all of her panties and bras. Laura didn't realize that she didn't bring and panties or bras so Laura kept looking when her sister came in. Vanessa saw Laura naked so she ran up behind her grabbed her ass

Vanessa said "Laura where are you clothes"

Laura said "i wet myself looking for new panties"

That was hard for Laura to say because her sister holding and squeezing her ass and seeing her naked turned Laura on. Vanessa started to laugh at Laura. So Laura ripped all of Vanessa's clothes off. Then Laura grabbed her sister's ass.

Vanessa yelled "what the hell Laura"

Laura said "you were laughing at me now we're even"

Turned on Laura said "that's not the only reason i ripped your clothes off"

Laura kissed her sister and started to finger her. Vanessa was moaning when she picked up Laura and took her to the bedroom. Vanessa stopped kissing laura and kissed her way down to laura's wet pussy Vanessa started to lick Laura. Laura was moaning with wave after wave of pressure.

Laura squeaked "ooohhh sissssy yourr gooinggg to mmmaakke mmee cummm.

Once Laura said this her sister went faster which made Laura moan louder and louder. Laura's moans kept getting louder until her sister made her cum most of laura's cum went into her sister's mouth but some fell on her.

Vanessa said "Laura you got your cum all over me clean me up"

Laura squealed with joy ' whatever you want sis"

Laura pushed Vanessa on the bed and began to lick all of her cum off of her sister's amazing body. Once laura finished licking all of the cum off her sister she started to finger her. Vanessa was moaning.

Vanessa moaned "fffaasstter Lauuraaa"

Laura started to suck her sister's boobs and squeeze her ass. When Laura added in a third finger this made Vanessa cum almost instantly laura pulled her fingers out and licked two off Laura then put one in her sister's mouth for her to suck clean.

Vanessa said "Laura look you made a mess all over my bed"

Vanessa then pulled laura over her naked legs and spanked her bare bottom. Laura loved getting spanked by her sister but she wanted to spank her sister so she got up and pulled Vanessa over her legs and spanked her. Vanessa and Laura ordered pizza then played truth or dare

Vanessa said "truth or dare"

Laura said "truth"

"am i'm better than anyone else at pleasing you?"

"yeah sis''

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ok when we grab the pizza come grab my ass and kiss me"

"Fine truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Laura when you get the pizza get it naked"

Laura said "if when you come kiss me your naked"

Vanessa said "deal"

The doorbell rang so Laura opened the door naked grabbed the pizza sat it down when Vanessa came naked grabbed laura's ass and kissed her.

Laura said "how much for the pizza?"

The pizza man said shocked with joy "$10.23"

Laura was short on money so she asked "can we just let you touch each of our boobs, ass and pussy to pay?"

The pizza man agreed touched both of them and then they closed the door and ate the pizza.

"Hey Laura"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too sis"

So Laura Truth Or Dare

Dare

ok Laura run around the block naked

uggh fine

once she got back her face was red from embarrassment

ok now Vanessa truth or dare

truth

ok how many girls have you had sex with besides me

zero

Truth or dare

truth

Laura the same question

ok iv been with only you

Vanessa Truth or Dare

Dare

let me spank you outside for 5 minutes

ok

once the two sisters got out side laura sat down on a stool they brought out and pulled Vanessa's naked body over he own and started to spank her Vanessa screamed Laura's name out loud for the entire time. then they went back inside.

ok Laura truth or dare

Dare

hm ok put your panties on go outside and wet your self then go to my neighbors and ask for new panties

Laura went over to the neighbors and when the guy opened the door he reached over and touched Laura's ass Laura screamed and then she ran back home. Vanessa made her go back and ask for the panties and the guy with time reached and grabbed her pussy. then she ran home and started to cry. Vanessa grabbed Lauras boobs and pulled her onto her pussy and stroked her hair. Laura started to feel better.

baby do you want to play truth or dare

sure Vanessa

ok vanessa truth or dare

Dare go bring some clothes over to you neighbor and go in there and let him fuck you.

why

so i can call the cops and get him arrested for rape

fine

Vanessa went over there and Laura Called the cops

HELP my sister is being raped by her neighbor Hurry

the cops came and arrested the guy

once they got home they took a nap holding each other once the woke up. Laura and Vanessa stood up and both went to the shower. Laura Grabbed Vanessa's ass and started to kiss her. Laura then pushed her sister againt the wall got on her knees and started to suck Vanessa. Vanessa moaning with pleasure and pushed Laura's head even deeper.

Vanessa moaned "Laura ur going to make me cum"

This made Laura go faster and faster so she could finally taste a large amount of her sister's cum Vanessa came and Laura got a mouth full of her sister's cum and was overjoyed. Vanessa turned off the shower and pushed laura on to the floor and got up on her and started to kiss her they got out of the shower and dried off and went to bed naked. Laura kissed her sister then got right up on her then they went to sleep.

Is was the next day which was the last day of Laura's visit before her parents came over and they couldn't have sex any more. They got dressed and went shopping to get Laura pantis and a bra before her mom and dad came over. As they were walking through the store Laura slid her hand down Vanessa pants and panties and grabbed her ass. Vanessa moaned with made a lot of people see them. Once they got Laura panties Vanessa had to go to work she had got a job as an assistant when the show she was on was canceled. Her boss was sick so she only had to do paperwork at her desk Laura came with her and insisted on staying when they got to her desk Laura went under the desk stiped naked then ripped Vanessa's pants and panties off.

Laura began to suck Vanessa which made her moan. She let out a loud moan when Laura made her cum.

Vanessa whispered "Laura stop it they might hear us"

"no baby"

Laura pushed her sister out into the middle of the office and climb up on her lap and kissed her. Vanessa's boss come into the room and fired Vanessa and had there guards escort the two naked girls outside. and they ran home naked people kept touching them they screamed and cried the whole time.


End file.
